Silver Linings
by Nightshade521
Summary: Heartbroken, Jayden goes off on his own and meets someone he never thought he would meet. Will love form? Or will he end up with another broken heart? He finds there are silver linings for everything.
1. Memories

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please review to help give me suggestions and feedback. Also this is an OC x Artemis, okay? This isn't like most Artemis stories with Chaos and all that, and unlike most Artemis stories, I want the relationship to build up slowly. This story will take place after The Giant War, Percy broke up with Annabeth for a reason that will be told later, leaving Annabeth…in need of someone.**

** I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, ONLY JAYDEN, MY OC. ALL OTHER RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDIAN**

**Chapter 1 **

**Memories**

Jayden stood up sweaty from running from the police. This has been a HECK of an 18th birthday, he thought. He was already wanted nationwide before, but TODAY, on his birthday, he got a broken heart, aching feet, and police for a present. Once he was sure that the police had lost him and were far away, he started setting up camp. He took out his-oh wait-the STORE'S tent (he couldn't remember which store he stole this particular one from) and set it up then made a cleared an area for the campfire. After he unpacked his stuff from his backpack, sat down in the tent, popped open a root beer, and thought about how all this happened.

_Flashback: That morning_

Jayden had just gotten back to Camp. He'd been away for six months doing tasks from Athena in order to gain her approval to marry Annabeth. They'd been dating for two years now and today he decided that he'd give her a present instead on his birthday. As Argus drove them closer to Half-Blood Hill, he pulled out the ring. It was made of platinum, with a diamond in the center that was shaped like an owl, and emerald ran along the band. He smiled but soon a chilling thought came to him. _If we marry, I'll have to tell her who I am… _He pushed the thought aside. It wouldn't matter. Instead he thought about the past six months. Athena had him survive in the desert, forest, and underground for two months at a time, giving assignments for him to do during each. In the desert he had to fight a two-headed snake man, in the forest he had to kill the Nemean lion, and underground he had to fight a 10-foot spider in pitch black. After all of the challenges, he made his hidden blade, which was hidden under his sleeve. He was shaken out of his thoughts by Argus, who had grunted to let him know they had arrived. _Good luck,_ his eyes said. "Thanks." Jayden told him, and got out of the van. As he walked to his cabin, number 37, was meant for unclaimed demigods, but because everyone BELIVED he hadn't been claimed he used it as his own, because all the others had been claimed it was empty, everyone welcomed him back, although no one looked him in the eye. After he put his bag in his cabin, he walked over to Athena's cabin and knocked on the door. Malcom answered the door, "Oh, hi Jayden." "Hi Malcom," Jayden said, "Is Annabeth here?" He wouldn't meet his eyes, "Um, no, but she left this for you." He handed Jayden a letter, "Oh, ok thanks." He said a bit disappointed. "We'll, uh, let you read it." The whole cabin left in a hurry but Jayden hardly noticed. He opened it and read it

_ Dear Jayden,_

_ I'm sorry but I'm breaking up. You just aren't around anymore and I'm worried you're cheating on me. Even if you aren't, I'm still breaking up because it seems like you just don't love me anymore._

_ Hopefully we still be friends or maybe get back together._

_ Annabeth_

Jayden stared at the letter, the flipped it over and wrote a note on the back, tears welling up in his eyes,

_Annabeth,_

_ I'm sorry you feel that way, I don't love you any less than I did before. I was away doing some…tasks for your mom. But for old times' sake, I hope there are no hard feelings._

_ Jayden_

He summoned an envelope, sealed the letter, and walked outside and handed it to Malcom. Then, he walked back to his cabin got all of his things, and left

_ End Flashback_

**Alright that's it! My first chapter and story, and the computer says 782 words. So thanks, and remember to review, I could really use the feedback, and please no flames. Thank you!**


	2. Chance Encounter

**A/N: Okay I'm back! I know it hasn't been long but I've still been working hard. So please review and I wouldn't have started any of this without Starblade176's Everlasting Promises! Thanks! **

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON ONLY RIORDIAN DOES**

**Chapter 2**

**Chance Encounter**

Jayden was so caught up in his memories, that he didn't realize that his camp was surrounded until, _Ffftt_! An arrow flew through his tent, straight towards his head. He barely managed to raise his arm and extend the hidden blades in his gauntlets and split it in half. He then extended his other arm and willed the blade to shoot out, another one emerging to replace it. He stood in his 'defensive stance', one blade up by his face and the other down low by his knee, for a minute and then stood up, but just as he did, another arrow flew through, aiming for his shoulder he grabbed it by the shaft and threw it back the way it came. Silence. "Enough, come out." A feminine voice said. "Why," he growled, "so you can get a clearer shot?" Several groans sounded, "We won't shoot you, _boy_." Slowly, he emerged from the tent, but not before he extended his blades. Sixteen girls surrounded his camp, all dressed in silver. "What is your name, boy?" The girl speaking to him seemed about eighteen like him, auburn hair, silver eyes, and a lithe body. He stared at her for a second, "No thanks." He said turning back to his tent. "Excuse me?" she said raising an eyebrow. He waved his hand, "You're excused, now get out of my camp." Her eyes flashed, "You better answer me, boy." "Or what?" he challenged. "Don't push me." She snarled. He turned around, "That's not pushing you," he laughed, "this is." He raised a hand and suddenly a gust of wind hit her, knocking her over. The Hunters gasped, and she got up. "This is your last chance, boy," she said murderously, "What is your name?" He smirked "It looks like you already gave me one." The girl started to talk, but he cut her off, "But if really want to know, my name is Jayden." She glared at him, "Finally, was that so-." "Girl." He interrupted. "What?" she said confused. "You call me 'boy', so I'll call you 'girl' until you give me your name." She clenched her teeth, "You don't know me?" "You disappointed?" he smirked. "NO." she said coldly. For some reason she found his smile VERY irritating. "So," Jayden said, "again, what is your name, girl?" "Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, moon, mai-" "Sounds like a mouthful." he cut in. "What?!" He tilted his head, "It is. How do you spell it? Um, A-R-T-E-M-I-S-G-O-D-D-E-S-S-O-F-T-" "That's not my name!" she complained. "But you said your name was Artemisgoddessofthehuntmoon, etcetera, etcetera." "That's not what I meant! It's just Artemis." "Oh okay, thank you, now will you leave?" "No." He threw his hands up in the air, "Gods, what do I have to do to get you to leave?" "We're just going to take you to-" "No." He said coldly, pointing his blade at her, "I am NOT going back to Camp." Artemis looked at him suspiciously, "How do you know about Camp Half-blood?" "Because I just left Camp today." He said. He really didn't want to explain the whole thing to Artemis, so he tried, one more time, to get her to leave. "Okay, so I already know about Camp and am aware of monsters and such, so now will you leave me alone?" he said hopefully. "Fine," she said with a sigh, "but first tell me your godly parent."_ Oh great, how am I going to do this?_ He thought for a bit,_ when in doubt, be blunt_. "Okay." He said. "Okay so who is it?" Artemis said impatiently. "My mother is Gaea."

** Sorry this chapter is so short! I'll make sure the next one is longer. So anyway please review, any advice is helpful!**


	3. Newcomer

**A/N: Alright sorry it's been awhile, I was hoping to get some votes on my poll for how many words I should use in my stories. So here you go!**

**I DO NOT OWN PJ**

**Chapter 3**

**Newcomer **

**Artemis POV**

The Hunters stood stared at Jayden, shocked by the news. He looked at them for a second, "Okay… so um...bye." He turned around and nearly walked right into Artemis, who put one knife by his throat and the other against the small of his back. "Don't move." She said. "I think you would rather I moved." He said with a slight blush. "Why would I want that?" Thalia cleared her throat. "Um my lady, you're um…" Artemis realized that the way she was holding her knives forced Jayden to move forward, which meant he was pressed up against her. _And to be honest I'm rather comfortable._ She mentally slapped herself, and while she was distracted, Jayden sank into the ground and emerged behind her, pinning her arms behind her back, and holding a his blade against her throat. "You were saying?" he smirked. "Just let me go." She said best she could with a blade by her mouth. _He probably won't. _ But he did. "You owe me one." He said. "For what?" she grumbled, unhappy she was beat. _And by a boy at that. _"For not slitting your throat." He laughed. "Are you on a quest?" Thalia asked him. "No." She cocked her head, "But you said you just left Camp." "Yes." "So what are you doing here?" he shrugged, "Running away." "Why?" his face darkened, "That none of your business. Actually I'm surprised you don't already know." She stepped forward, "Why would I know?" "Why don't you go ask Annabeth about me?" he snapped. "Annab-" "Yes her, now go, A, WAY!" He turned around and stormed into his tent. "What was that about?" Phoebe asked. "I don't know, but we better find out." Artemis said. Thalia went into her tent.

Awhile later she came back out. "Well I see why he left." She said, and told everyone what happened. "A girl broke a boy's heart?" Elizabeth said. "Shocking isn't it." A voice said behind them. They all spun around with their bow drawn. Jayden was standing there, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. "At ease soldiers." He said. "What are you doing here?" Artemis said stepping forward with her bow still aimed at him. "Just passing by. I figured I might as well say thank you for the _wonderful_ time we had before I go." He said, "So bye." Jayden turned around to go, but Artemis stopped him. "Wait, can you stay for just a while longer?" He and the Hunters all raised an eyebrow. "Um, okay." He said. She nodded and turned to the Thalia, "Come with me." They went to Atremis' tent. "Why did you want him to stay?" Thalia asked. "Because, he's coming with us." "He's what!?" She took a breath. "He's on his own right now, and he's a child of Gaea, if Zeus found him imagine what would happen." Thalia looked at her for bit, and then sighed. "Ok." They left the tent. "Where is he?" Artemis asked Diana. "In his tent, I think he's getting ready to go." She nodded, "Thalia, start packing up camp, and get an extra tent." "Ok milady." She walked to Jayden's tent, and knocked on the door. "How much do I owe you?" he said from inside. "What?" she said confused. He opened the door, "Oh, I thought you were the pizza delivery man." "Ha-ha." she replied. "So what do you want?" he said. "I was wondering would you like to come with us?" He looked at her suspiciously, "To where?" "I'm not taking you anywhere; I'm just offering you a place to stay." In turn he laughed. "What's so funny?" she said rather offended. "Nothing, it's just that this has by far, been the most interesting day of my life." "Is that a yes then?" He looked at her. "Yes." "OK then, let's go."

**Jayden POV**

Artemis led Jayden back to the camp, at least where it used to be. The Hunters were waiting them. "Ok let's go!" Artemis told them. Soon they were running through the forest. "Where are we going?" he asked her as they ran. "Father wants us nearby camp so we're headed to Adirondack Park." He nodded and kept running, although inside he was thinking about Annabeth, wondering what she was doing…

**Annabeth POV**

"Thanks Argus." Annabeth said. He had just dropped her off at camp. She headed down the hill, happy to be back. A few campers waved to her, but they all seemed rather glum."Annabeth!" Chiron called to her, "I'm glad to see you back." He said to her. "Thanks," she said, "but what's wrong; the whole camp seems so upset." Chiron's face darkened, "Why don't you drop your things off at your cabin, then we'll talk." She nodded, and went to her Cabin. Malcom greeted her at the door. "Hey Annabeth." "Hi Malcom." she said and put her pack on her bunk. Then she noticed the envelope on her dresser. "What's this?" she asked Malcom. "I don't know honestly." I've been wondering what it was too." She opened it and read it.

_Annabeth,_

_I'm sorry you feel that way, I don't love you any less than I did before. I was away doing some…tasks for your mom. But for old times' sake, I hope there are no hard feelings._

_Jayden_

She stared at the letter, then turned to Malcom. "Where is he?" she said. He stared at the ground. "I think Chiron should tell you." he said. She ran out the door, worry forming in her chest. She went straight to Cabin 37, and opened the door but he wasn't there and his things were gone. She searched through the room, but found nothing. Then she tried the nightstand. She found a photo inside. It was a picture of Jayden and her when they had first started dating. He had taken her to the Lincoln Memorial, for her birthday. She took the picture and ran to Chiron. "What happened to him?" she said. He sighed. "After he read your letter, he left, even though we tried to stop him. We've sent several search parties, and found nothing. Zeus is currently trying to get the Hunters to help." "Zeus?" she said surprised. "Yes,we explained how powerful he was and that he hasn't been claimed, despite the agreement with the gods about their children. With Artemis' help we should find him soon. They are supposed to arrive tomorrow so we can explain the situation. We'll find him."

_The next morning_

**Jayden POV**

Jayden woke up to someone knocking on his door. "Come on Jayden! We need to go!" Artemis called. He got up. And found a set of clothes on the dresser with a note on top of them.

_These are for you, they're as good as a full set of armor, and will help keep who you are a secret._

_Aphrodite_

_P.S. I won't tell anyone where you are, or tell Artemis how cute you think she is when she's upset_

sleeve black shirt with a hood and dark blue jeans. When he put on his hidden blades the shirt hid them perfectly. He walked outside. The Hunters were all ready to go. "Well," Artemis said, "pack up your tent." she gestured to the backpack it goes into smirking. He looked at her and smiled. "Ok." Jayden snapped his fingers and immediately the tent folded up and went into the backpack. He picked it up. "Where to my lady?" he said. She glared at him. "Camp Half-Blood." The smile meleted off his face. "You go, I'll wait outside, ok?" she nodded. "Ok let's go."

**Artemis POV**

As planned Jayden stayed behind at the base of the hill. They walked up to the amphitheater. "Chiron! Why did my father call me here?" "We have a missing camper, we need to find him he's extermely powerful and hasn't been claimed, he-" "Who is he?" A voice said. Jayden emerged from the ground, with his hood casting a shadow over his face. He turned to her and for just a second she could see him winking at her. "His name is Jayden." Annabeth said walking over. "He is- he was my boyfriend." She handed him a photo. He stared at it for awhile, his jaw clenching, before crumpling it into a ball and throwing it on the ground. Annabeth ran over, kneeled, and picked up. She unfolded it, with tear rolling down her face. He walked over to her kneeled by her. He waved his hand over the photo and smoothed out, looking the way it was before. "I'm sorry," he said softly," it's just...it reminded me of someone I used to know. If it makes you feel better, Jayden is safe." She looked up,"You know where he is?" she said. "Not exactly, but I know he is ok." He turned to Artemis, "Let's go Artemis." "You travel with Artemis?" Annabeth asked. "Yes, when I was on my own she...took me in. Let's go." " Thank you." she said. He nodded and left.

**A/N:Ok there's chapter three! So please review, and add some votes to my poll! Oh and by the way, I changed a couple of things in my first chapter, mainly the backstory in my A/N. Ok, thanks!**


End file.
